Requiem For The Lost
by Matho Tanka Sa
Summary: It's a shame the Humanity has such a short memory, and even when something is remembered it is often dismissed as a myth or legend. Even Soul Reapers are not above this, they too can forget things, times, places, people...with the help from a certain clan of cats, as long as they are told in the first place...right? Perhaps the clan of cats is hiding something...look and see.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Hello everyone I'm sorry I've been away for some time, been busy too, but when I had some inspiration I wrote it down for your enjoyment. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its works, characters, etc. I only own the OC's within the story. (for those of you who enjoy mythology and the like you should get a kick outta this story)**

* * *

The air was heavy with mist, so much so that it made it nearly impossible to see anything for 50 meters in any direction. The temperatures was cool due to the mist, but it was a pleasant cool, not to cold. The gentle breeze did nothing to life the mist shroud from the area, but as an effect of it, caused visible swirls and patterns in the mist. The swirls would wrap around the Pine trees just within the range of sight that you could see their silhouettes. The light was dim with only a barely visible moon to illuminate all that surrounded the young woman. The moonlight reflected off of the mist and onto her. Her hair was the color of purest silver, her skin the color of a porcelain statue and her being just as beautiful as one. The light gave her an unearthly glow as if she was the goddess of the moon given human form. She stood upon a path made of smooth stones covered in soft green moss. Her feet were bare exposing more of her pale flesh to the light of the moon.

She wore a light gray kimono with silver trim, tied together with a white obi, the kimono's sleeves reached her elbows showing her forearms. She had black tattoos which covered her arms in a repeating rectangular pattern that stretched from her palms all the way past her elbows, and disappeared underneath her sleeves. Slung across her medium frame was a buck skin bag, held shut by a single turquoise bead. Her hair was cut short except for two thin braids at here right just before her ear: and two more thin braids at the base of her head all of which had black, blue and silver beads weaved into them. Pierced through her ears hung two rectangular pieces of painted ivory the colour of a blood moon.

This woman began to walk down the mossy path her pale silver colored eyes catching the sight of the beautiful swirls of the mist while her ears picked up the gentle lapping of the of a near by lake shore. She could smell the damp earth, and the forest around her, the scent carried by the light breeze. The moss beneath her feet was cool and damp. She walked down the stone path for what could have been minutes, hours, or days she could not tell. So engrossed with the sights and sounds along the path the woman almost did not notice.

She had nearly walked by the silhouette of something very large moving in the mist. The woman stopped an tilted her head in curiosity of what the figure was. She hesitated to get closer to the figure, she knew that she mustn't step off of the path, lest she get lost in the mist. Her dilemma was short lived however, as the figure slowly drew closer she heard its heavy breathing, and footfalls. Then in all its glory came into full view a giant of a bear. Its fur the color of freshly fallen snow its eyes just as hers, a pale silver that seemed to glow with and other worldly light. Its claws long and sharp clacked against the odd stone that was exposed from the earth. When the bear reached her it stood up on it hind legs looking down at the young woman. The woman did not shirk away, nor did she feel any fear towards this great spirit bear. Their eyes met and held a faze that could of lasted centuries. The bear dropped back down to all fours and nuzzled the woman's face. The woman smiled, and giggled at the ticklish sensation and started to pet the bears soft white fur. They separated from their embrace and began to walk together down the path.

Their pace began to quicken, the woman running after the bear which had begun to gallop ahead of her. The path twisted and turned eventually into the trees; she chased the bear and noticed the further she ran into the forest the thinner the mist became, till it was gone altogether. The woman chased the bear for what could of been miles, though she never tired. She noticed that the clear moonlight illuminated the forest very well, and the forest showed its life with the calls of black birds, owls and the flowing lights of fireflies. She followed the spirit bear all the way to a clearing at the base of a small waterfall that fed a small pool, that fed a river; the same one the woman had crossed via a small stone bridge built into the path. There in the clearing she was several other bears of different shapes, colors, and sizes. Behind the waterfall, slightly to the right just within view, was the entrance to a very large cave that was too deep to see into, and at the mouth of the cave was a massive bear even larger than the one she had followed.

The massive bear's fur was a color of red that she had no name for. It stood high on its back legs gazing out at all in the clearing. The great red bear soon laid its eyes on the new arrivals to the clearing, and quickly dropped to all fours and galloped around the reservoir towards the woman and the white bear. The Woman's bear guide took off to meet the red bear, and when the two creatures met they embraced like old friends. No not old friends, as the woman observed their behavior it was clearly that of two lovers. The woman concluded that theses two were mates, she watched them nuzzle and brush their bodies against one another in a loving fashion, she smiled at the lovely sight. The woman then began to walk towards the two great bears, and everything began to turn watery and like the mist she had passed through, everything blew away into nothingness. Then she heard it, quietly at first but it quickly grew in volume.

"Isa...Isane...ISAne...ISANE...ISANE!"

* * *

 **There you have it Chapter 1, this will make a whole lotta sense later in the story you just have to pick the subtle stuff. Read Review and all that jazz. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Up-n-at'em

**Hello everyone here is Chapter 2. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its works, characters, etc. I only own the OC's within the story. Shout out to the first follower Amaer, and to the first person to favorite the story grim reaper 15.**

* * *

 **Last time: **_The massive bear's fur was a color of red that she had no name for. It stood high on its back legs gazing out at all in the clearing. The great red bear soon laid its eyes on the new arrivals to the clearing, and quickly dropped to all fours and galloped around the reservoir towards the woman and the white bear. The Woman's bear guide took off to meet the red bear, and when the two creatures met they embraced like old friends. No not old friends, as the woman observed their behavior it was clearly that of two lovers. The woman concluded that theses two were mates, she watched them nuzzle and brush their bodies against one another in a loving fashion, she smiled at the lovely sight. The woman then began to walk towards the two great bears, and everything began to turn watery and like the mist she had passed through, everything blew away into nothingness. Then she heard it, quietly at first but it quickly grew in volume._

 _"Isa...Isane...ISAne...ISANE...ISANE!"_

* * *

 **Current:** "Isa...Isane...ISAne...ISANE...ISANE!"

Isane shot up off her desk, having fallen asleep there the previous night.

"Jeeze sis thought you'd never wake up" sighed Kiyone, Isane's little sister.

"Gomenasai...I must have fallen asleep at my desk again" yawned Isane.

Isane stretched and looked at her little sister Kiyone. Kiyone was a petite girl with short light brown hair that barely reached her mid ears. Her eyes a sharp shade of green that shown with playfulness. Her skin tone was far more dark than her older sister, proof that unlike her Kiyone ventured out into the sun more. Her sun kissed skin, hair, and eyes gave her a sort of beauty that could only be had by a young woman coming into her own. Her ears held two small white earrings, that gave a subtle hint of maturity to her appearance. Also unlike Isane, who wore a fairly plain and standard version of the soul reaper uniform, Kiyone along it wore a white collared dress shirt underneath her robes with a white sash and white dress gloves. Her uniform made a great contrast with the black uniform, though Isane did also wear a white sash like her sister.

"You ok sis? You're starring at me" asked Kiyone.

Isane blinked owlishly at her sisters statement.

"Sorry Kiyone I was just remembering a dream" Isane lied in an attempt to escape the fact that she had been critiquing her sisters appearance.

"Oh" Kiyone winced at the word dream, she knew how badly Isane suffered from chronic nightmares. When they were little she would sleep with her older sister, in a childish attempt to keep her safe from her night terrors, it never worked but that didn't stop child Kiyone from trying.

"was it the usual or was it worse" Kiyone asked not really wanting to know.

"Actually it was a very nice dream" Isane sighed with a smile.

"Oooooh did it happen to involve a man in your bed doing certain things with you" Kiyone teased her now blushing sibling.

"It did not! It was that dream again...you know the one with the bears and stuff" said Isane

"You mean the one were you chase a bear through the woods, and find a whole bunch of them." summarized Kiyone, who had memorized most of her sisters dreaming experiences.

"The same one yes...strange that usually only happens every two years but it hasn't been that long...has it" Isane said uncertainly.

"No it hasn't been long enough for it to have come around yet." Kiyone told Isane, having also kept track of this dream since it was one of the few that allowed her sister peace in her sleep.

Isane rubbed her temples while deep in though

"There was also something else... a new bear...one I can't remember seeing before. It was big...really big, bigger than all the other ones. Its fur was some color of red, it was covered in scars...I think" Isane recited the details of her dream while Kiyone listened and committed them to memory.

"What was it doing" Kiyone asked her curiosity peaked at this new development in the dream. The dream never really changed things were always added but rarely were things taken away. Isane thought harder but as her higher brain functions awoke and started the dream became further and further away.

"I can't remember anything else" sighed Isane, having given up on remembering her dream for now.

"Oh well...hey did ya hear anything else about the Ryouka that broke into the Seretei" asked Kiyone.

"No last I had heard, was that there was eight of them and that so far they have taken down the 3rd, 4th, 11th, and 12th squad captains. Most of the members of the 11th, 8th, and the stealth squad" Isane summarized, knowing most of this as fact since she had been helping treat the wounded over the past few days.

"Yeah, Yeah everybody already knows that stuff. Did ya hear what they al look like and their powers" Kiyone asked having heard some of the latest intel on the invaders late in the night.

Isane shook her head as a negative, she hadn't heard much having been busy treating the wounded.

"Well there are 8 of them..."

* * *

 **I'll end it there sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story would like someone to review though. Read and review please let me know what you think.**


End file.
